The Jutsu of Truth
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: In which Naruto develops a Truth Jutsu and subjected the entire cast to a modified game of Truth or Dare [SasuNaru KakaIru others]


**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything.

**Warning : **Woohoo, this is cliché, I think :P Shounen-ai, implied yaoi, het, Sakura-bashing (uh-huh, it's like it's always there, anyway :D), over-all weirdness, perverted Sasuke, screwed-up timeskips, and, yeah… over-all weirdness -.-;;

**Notes : **This is a lighthearted fanfic, since I'm too tired right now to think up angsty and drama-filled chapters T.T;; Updates to my multi-chaptered fanfics would come… sometime soon -.-;;

* * *

**SasuNaru Fanfiction Number 45**

* * *

It's a _very _normal day in Konoha. Everybody's going to school or to work, or simply lazing around in their homes.

Really, it's _very_ normal.

Konohamaru and the others still moaned and groaned about the horrors of Iruka-sensei's teachings. Iruka-sensei still tried to smile at his irritating students, before finally snapping and throwing (…rather accurately) chalk at the foreheads of the delinquent members of the class.

Kakashi still leered in glee at his newest edition of Icha, Icha Paradise. Sakura still appeared at the bridge as early as she could, drenched with perfume, her forehead shining brilliantly against the tall sun's rays. Sasuke still leaned against the bridge, emotionless expression and all, showing off his extreme self-control in not slitting his female teammate's throat.

Shikamaru was still as lazy as ever, Chouji was still as gluttonous with it comes to food, Ino was still as bossy as any girl could be, Hinata was still stuttering over her words, Kiba was still noisy, Shino was still… Shino, Lee was still enthusiastic, TenTen was still accurate with her weapons and Neji was still as prissy as ever.

Somewhere far away from Konoha, Itachi still polished his fingernails and toenails way before his partner even woke up. It simply wouldn't do any good to his silent, homicidal image if Kisame found out about his secret fetish with the purple nails. It's one of the reasons he joined Akatsuki—there's free, unlimited supply of purple nail polish as long as you don't betray the group. He sneered as he recalled Orochimaru—really, the guy didn't know how to appreciate Akatsuki's freebies—who quit because he thought that the nail polish destroyed his nails' health.

In fact, everything was so normal.

Naruto was still late, probably sleeping soundly still on his apartment. Sakura still fumed over their teammate's habits of sleeping-in, Kakashi still ignored them all in favor of his ecchi book, and Sasuke still thought about how endearing and cute Naruto would look like wrapped up with his orange-swirly blankets.

But then again, such normalcy is almost always precursor to something unlikable.

* * *

"Dobe, open the door." He stated smoothly to the closed door, all too-aware of the crashing sounds he heard from the other side. Curses of pain resonated from inside the blond's apartment, and if he weren't so used to scolding Naruto about skipping training, he would have been worried.

"Just wait, you bastard," That was Naruto's irritated-sounding reply, bright voice muffled by the wooden door. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in slight curiosity.

A couple more of shuffling sounds, of heavy thuds, of glass breaking, and finally,

"YES!"

A second after Naruto's enthusiastic cheer, the door opened, revealing a shirtless Naruto, with sweat trickling down his forehead, with the seal for the demon fox invisible (since he isn't exerting too much _chakra_). Sasuke promptly took a minute, imperceptible step backwards, unconsciously putting a hand over his nose, in case his mind went overdrive with this sweaty, slightly panting Naruto.

"Hey, you all right, huh?" Naruto asked carefully, a _little_ (…or maybe, _very_) worried about his teammate's paler-than-usual complexion and slightly shaky hands. Naruto took a small step forward, gingerly reaching out for his weird-acting (…okay, weirder than usual) teammate.

Naruto's sudden close proximity jolted Sasuke out of his admittedly uh… something-thoughts. He replied with a sudden burst of calmness. "…Yeah."

The blond suddenly looked more worried, but it disappeared in a split-second, only to be replaced by the usual gloating cheerfulness. "Ehh, see this, Sasuke! I've got a new jutsu that could _finally_ defeat you!"

Sasuke smirked despite himself. "Knowing you, it'd probably another stupid or perverted technique."

"HEY—my Sexy no Jutsu happened to be _super_-effective!" Naruto protested, his cheeks going faintly pink at Sasuke's taunting. "It's just that _you_'re asexual!"

The Uchiha's eyebrow twitched with the asexual comment, before he kept his face calm and stony. He smoothly said, with all the inherent evil-ness in his tone, "I'm not affected because your technique is low-class."

Normally, Naruto would fume and rave on about Sasuke's insults. However, this time, he merely smirked smugly at the dark-haired teen (…the smirk suspiciously reminded Sasuke of the devilish smirks he practiced on his bathroom mirror) with unhidden superiority.

"I just told you—I finally found a technique that would surely kick your ass!" Naruto proclaimed haughtily, standing a bit straighter, putting his hands on his hips, and once again reminding Sasuke of the poses he used countless times before. Thoughts of the blond imitating him are not his top priority at the moment though—it's to remember and burn to his memory the look of Naruto topless, sweaty, confident, and…

"Sure," Sasuke commented offhandedly, seemingly unconcerned about Naruto's proclamations. He's slightly curious though; since Naruto looked awfully self-assured at his newest technique.

"You don't believe me?" Naruto asked with a bright grin—too bright for Sasuke's tastes.

Sasuke let his cocky smirk answer his teammate's question.

"Meet me at the training grounds at 4 p.m. I'll _kick _your ass for sure," Naruto promised with a vulpine grin, eyes glinting strangely with that hint of perverse glee. Sasuke shrugged, before he waved a bit at the blond. He walked down the steps slowly, thinking about what Naruto could have discovered that could make him assuredly defeated.

**

* * *

**

Naruto waited until Sasuke was safely out of hearing range before he sighed deeply. He made his way inside the apartment before he grinned winningly again. The bastard wouldn't know what hit him—now that he has successfully stolen, no _borrowed_, the proclaimed-effective Truth Jutsu.

He clapped his hands together, excited for his upcoming _battle_ with the Uchiha. He would use the jutsu on Sasuke—and then the other wouldn't be able to resist answering any of his questions _truth_fully—and he could blackmail him, and know his attacks and techniques, and—

"Yes!" He cheered again, before going to his kitchen to make his cup ramen.

After all, he's going to need energy, if he's going to roll all over the ground laughing at the Uchiha's panic-stricken expression.

**

* * *

**

They spied their beloved Sasuke-kun who made his way away from Naruto's house, looking excited. The way his eyes are brightly-lit, the way his lips twitched upwards… They knew, because they are rather faithful in observing, uhh, stalking, the moody Uchiha.

"He looks suspiciously happy," Ino commented to her partner-in-crime.

"Let's follow him some more," Sakura suggested, and her blonde friend agreed immediately. After all, it's nothing short of a miracle to not see their precious Sasuke-kun scowling.

* * *

"NARUTO!" A loud voice shook the entire Hokage's Headquarters. The Godaime angrily looked up from the messed-up scroll collection—the trashed state of the room told Tsunade that the culprit is undoubtedly Naruto.

"What's the matter, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked her boss softly, looking worried as Tsunade's fists are twitching violently. Her attendant wisely stepped away from the only female member of the Legendary Three.

"That brat," The blonde muttered darkly, before making her way towards the exit of the quarters, steps deliberately firm and solid. Shizune wisely shook her head and followed after the Hokage, a couple of meters away. To Tsunade-sama this angry, it looked like Naruto-kun stole a precious scroll from Konoha's storage.

**

* * *

**

"Let's go, Kisame," The older Uchiha evenly said to his partner, blending effortlessly with the thick leaves of the trees. They have been following the Kyuubi-container for the better part of the day, and it seemed that he's going to meet someone.

They observed as Naruto left his apartment, arms folded behind his head, humming cheerily, looking very contented indeed. It piqued Itachi's interest, as he followed the blond. If they're lucky, he'd finally be able to capture the container assigned to them.

**

* * *

**

"Kakashi-sensei, have you seen Naruto? I promised to take him out for ramen today… and he's not on his apartment…" Iruka asked the silver-haired man, looking breathless and over-all nervous. Kakashi knew that Naruto had arranged a training session with Sasuke (…since he saw the younger Uchiha earlier on, looking positively non-angst-y)… but he wouldn't tell the brown-haired Chuunin that.

Not yet.

"I think I saw him go that way a few minutes ago…" Kakashi said thoughtfully, stuffing his beloved book on one of his pockets, intently observing Iruka. The brown-haired man said his thanks for the help with repeated bows, before turning around to follow the direction Kakashi pointed a few seconds prior.

"Do you want me to help you find him?" Kakashi suggested, hopefully with no signs of his ulterior motives showing. Iruka perked up immediately though.

And so, Kakashi steered Iruka towards the direction that's _opposite_ the training grounds, humming contentedly to himself.

* * *

"Kabuto," The Snake Sannin said silkily, beckoning the white-haired male close. He continued speaking, the yellow flicker of the lamp making his golden eyes seem to melt.

"…Let's proceed with the plan to abduct Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said, with a touch of bitterness at their failed plan to fully capture the younger Uchiha. He wasn't expecting Sasuke to suddenly go back to Konoha, after his two and a half years of hard work, only because he was reminded of his teammates.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said obediently, glasses glinting with the same yellow flame of the lamp.

And so, they began their journey to the Village of Konoha.

**

* * *

**

"Jiraiya-san, there has been reports that Orochimaru might plan to attack Konoha again and take Sasuke… _forcefully_ this time." A black-haired man told the white-haired Sannin, lips stretched into an unnerving smile. Jiraiya didn't seem to mind Sai's weird attachment to smiling though.

"Report that to Tsunade; I'll keep a close eye on Naruto," Jiraiya told the ANBU member, before vanishing in a pop of smoke, trailing after Naruto's _chakra_.

**

* * *

**

"Ch, this is so troublesome," Nara Shikamaru muttered sulkily, warily eyeing the guests to Konoha escorted by two dozens of highly-skilled ninjas from Suna. He's not sure whether the Hokage found it amusing to always assign him to welcome these particular guests…

"Kazekage-sama," Hyuuga Neji, Shikamaru's companion in welcoming the visitors from Sand said monotonously, waving slightly towards the opened gate. The red-haired Kazekage didn't respond—and merely kept on walking.

Suddenly, he stopped on his tracks, emerald-colored eyes wide with recognition. Shikamaru turned on his heel, only to see Naruto practically bouncing on his feet, heading towards the training grounds.

Gaara promptly walked towards where Naruto is headed, leaving behind the others looking confusedly at his back. Shikamaru muttered something more, before he noticed Neji pushing him by his back, pushing him roughly forward, as they made their way to follow the serious Kazekage.

Really, troublesome.

Maybe this day isn't so normal, after all.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Uwaaah, that's… silly T.T;; Huhuhuh, and I basically bashed almost everyone T.T;;

As expected, all of them shall meet on Naruto's date with Sasuke next chapter :P **Vote **for pairings that you'd like to see :) All suggestions shall be included in the next chapter to the best of my ability:)

**Please review**, if only to tell me this is crappy :(


End file.
